A Love Unknown
by Aktrise
Summary: SEX, sex, sex, AND a plot! how exciting. HGDM, HGHP, more pairings also. A changed Hermione is finally with Harry, but holds intense feelings for Draco.


The school year was about to start. Hermione looked in the mirror and smiled. She had grown into the woman everyone hadn't seen before. From a bushy haired little girl she had evolved into an almost surreal beauty.

She had tanned skin from the hours spent in the perfect summer sun, and her hair had straightened. Now dark, glossy waves spilt out on her back, illuminating in the light. Her curves had balanced out, with perfect, firm breasts, a skinny waist with tight abs, and long legs that were shaped perfectly. The mousy little bookworm was gone, and she had taken her place. She was stronger now, and she was determined to change her image once and for all.

Finally the day arrived. She packed her things and went to the train station, kissing her parents goodbye. At last, she took a deep breath, and plunged onto the platform where the train waited to start the most exciting year at Hogwarts she had ever experienced. And then she saw him.

Hate began to build up in her heart, but this time it was different. All the secret feelings she ever had about Malfoy had built up to an unbearable point. He was so cruel, and yet when he looked at her today, and their eyes met, she knew that he wanted her. She squirmed, feeling the heat in her groin start up again, as it did every time his perfect body flashed in her mind. His eyes were cold, and yet beneath them lay warmth that made them glow. His pale skin was iced with platinum blonde hair, and his abs rippled underneath the wife beater he now adorned.

She then noticed the badge on his chest. He was the Head Boy. His eyes flickered to her almost identical badge before she turned away, screaming at herself to hide the thoughts of him away.

Draco stared at her. She certainly had changed. His eyes traveled down to her exposed legs, and noticed the thin strap of leather peering from the top of her tiny skirt. Stiletto heels accentuated every curve of her legs, and a midriff baring shirt exposed the silver piercing in her delicious stomach.

However, right then his daydreams were interrupted by a shrill voice in his ear. Pansy, who had been fucking him all summer, was in her pleasing mode. When she got like this, there was no stopping her, just riding along in the superficial pleasure of her sucking him off. They retreated to a cabin in the train, and he watched as she swallowed every drop of his cum. She smiled up at him, but all he could do was glance away, half disgusted at her, and half at himself.

In the station, Hermione saw Pansy leading Draco along, giggling, into the train cart. She scowled to herself, and then shook it off as her three best friends approached. Harry smiled shyly at her, and she returned it. She knew that Harry had feelings for her, he had ever since first year, and she didn't completely disagree with them. Ron and Ginny both greeted her with huge smiles and compliments, for she had changed immensely since any of them has seen her last. She say Harry run his eyes over her, taking in every curve, and gazing especially long at the point where her skirt met the tops of her legs. The four friends walked onto the train, laughing and talking about their summer apart. They seated themselves in the compartment farthest from the other students, and Harry took his place beside Hermione.

Halfway though the ride, Hermione had her head resting in Harry's lap, half asleep, when the lights went out. Her head rose a bit, but then she rested again as she felt Harry's hands touch her back reassuringly. A voice resonated through the hallways, announced that the lights would be off for at least an hour due to the increasing complaints from tired students.

Hermione's eyes started to close, when she felt Harry's hand travel farther down her body. He played with the top of her skirt, and she sucked in her stomach to let him know she wanted him to go farther.

She felt the crotch of his pants rise as he grew excited, as his finger trailed underneath her skirt. She felt herself getting wet as he let his fingers softly caress her clit, and then press harder. He slid two fingers deep inside her, feeling her heat, while his thumb traced circles on her clit. Her breathing grew harder as she tried desperately to contain her moans, as Ginny and Ron were quietly sleeping directly across from them. She brought her fingers up to Harry's encased but hard cock and swiftly unzipped his pants, releasing it. She turned her head and ran her tongue from the head down, and then took it fully in her mouth. His body tensed, and she let a single moan escape as his fingers grew more rapid. Both came at the same time, and she tasted him completely.

By the time the lights came back on, Harry and Hermione had unraveled from their passions, and fallen asleep in each other's arms. Draco walked past their compartment, and stopped short when he saw the couple. "Such a beautiful girl", Draco thought to himself.

Her eyes suddenly opened and they captured each other's gaze. She was the one to look away first again, and when she looked back, he was gone.


End file.
